Best Friend or Boy friend
by Sakuragirl29592
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have been friends for life, love comes into play and well, the title says all. S+S R&R----Enjoy! ^_^


Best friend or Boy friend  
  
Inro: It was Monday morning at school and Sakura had just finished her first three periods of school and then she had break:  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Sakura was in her cheerful mood  
  
"Hi." Everyone replied  
  
Sakura Kinomoto. A 13 year-old girl who has a pretty good life. She has a boy friend named Yukito and two close friends Tomoyo and Syaoran. She loves P.E., but hates math even though she's good at it.  
  
"Morning Syaoran." She gave him a smile  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"How do you think you did on the math test?" Sakura wanted to strike a conversation  
  
"OK I guess,"  
  
--RIIINNGGG-  
  
"Well, better get to class," he said normally  
  
"Talk to you later then!" She walked off with a big smile. Then Syaoran observed her as she skipped back to class.  
  
During lunch:  
  
Sakura was at the hang out reading a story she found and was really into it. Then she was interrupted by a figure behind her.  
  
"Hoe? Ack!" Syaoran had his legs opened around her  
  
"What the heck are you doing!?" She pushed him away  
  
He just laughed and left the bench to talk to some other people  
  
'That was kind of weird he always is.' She thought returning to her reading  
  
"So you guys going to the movies Friday?" She was sitting down talking to Chiharu and Yamazaki  
  
"He is, but I can't."  
  
"Oh, too bad."  
  
Just then Syaoran came along and attempted to sit on Sakura's lap, she pushed him off  
  
"Baka Syaoran," She muttered  
  
"You're so fun to mess around with Kinomoto," he laughed with a grin  
  
As he walked off she blushed and became dazed, but did snap out of it as lunch ended. She walked to her next class while talking with Yamazaki and Syaoran.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, you want to be my best friend?" She said playfully  
  
"OK sure." He rose his hand up as a sign of honor playfully too  
  
"Then you're going to have to be his partner in the arcade tournament next week." Said Yamazaki, who was Syaoran's actual best friend.  
  
"Hey, I don't have a best guy friend that's all. I don't have to act like a guy to be his friend." She replied  
  
Then they all went their separate ways  
  
--Later after school- -  
  
As Sakura headed home she saw Syaoran, but just waited until he left to continue walking, and this happened for a couple of days. So the following week she said to him  
  
"Hey, I saw you walking with Yamazaki the other day."  
  
"Oh yeah, I think I remember seeing you too." He was remembering  
  
"Well, talk to you later."  
  
"See you." Sakura then gave a sweet smile and left  
  
--That night - -  
  
Sakura was in her bed and she couldn't sleep because she kept thinking.  
  
'I know that I'm with Yukito and I really like him, but do I also like Syaoran?'  
  
She then dozed off to sleep and got to school on time the next day.  
  
"Morning Syaoran."  
  
"Hi" He was looking at her strangely and Sakura noticed  
  
-- Later at break --  
  
"Tomoyo, can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Sure what's up?"  
  
"Is it ok to like someone even though you're with someone?"  
  
"WHAT!?" Tomoyo gasped, "Who is it?"  
  
"Let's not get into names right now, ok?''  
  
"Ok then, well what they don't know can't hurt them?" Tomoyo questioned her advice  
  
"Hmm....." Just then Sakura noticed Syaoran whisper something to Chiharu and stare at her.  
  
"Um.Chiharu? Did Syaoran just say something about me?'' Sakura looked worried  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't tell you."  
  
"Come on I won't get mad."  
  
"Well.you see."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Syaoran thinks your holding on to him and it's totally obvious."  
  
"Hoi? But I didn't mean to give him that impression."  
  
~~~~RRRRRIIIINNNNNGGG~~~~  
  
"Sorry got to get to class!"  
  
Sakura was standing there speechless 'He t-thinks I'm holding on to him?'  
  
For the next couple of weeks he was avoiding Sakura and she also had other problems to deal with.  
  
"You want to break up?" Sakura was shocked  
  
"I don't think it would work out. You're more of a sister then a girlfriend, I hope you understand." Yukito was feeling sorry for Sakura.  
  
"Oh I'm fine don't worry about it." Sakura felt like there was a stabbing in her heart.  
  
She began to shed tears until she was handed a handkerchief. It was Syaoran.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It's nothing." He sat down beside her.  
  
"I thought he liked me." She began to sob  
  
"He didn't deserve you and I'm sure you will be able to find someone else who really does." He patted her on the back and she leaned her head on his chest.  
  
"You're probably right." She gave a small smile. Syaoran blushed and stood up to get to class  
  
'Geez.why does he have to be nice when I'm upset?'  
  
-- The Next Day --  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Fine." They went behind a bush  
  
"So, what did you want to tell me?" He looked into her eyes 'She's adorable when she's worried' he smirked as he thought to him self 'just kiss her already. No shut up Li you don't know what she said yet!'  
  
"Um.I-I.thought.. maybe y-you uh."Sakura was so nervous "Just admit you like him, no harm in that, he's right here, and he's so cute' "Y-You see.. do.you.."  
  
Then she stopped and looked deep into his eyes. He pulled her closer by the waist..  
  
Closer.  
  
And closer...  
  
And closer...  
  
Until their lips met, they were both paralyzed in the kiss, and then Syaoran looks at her again.  
  
"I didn't think I'd say this but.I Love You Sakura." He called her by her first name  
  
"I Love you too." Then a romantic song came out of nowhere and they danced in their spot until the lunch period ended.  
  
"Crank up the music some more Eriol." Whispered Yamazaki  
  
"Tomoyo you getting this?" asked Chiharu  
  
"Perfect footage. I shall name this "Best friend or Boy friend", ohohohohoho." Tomoyo said discreetly.  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Yamazaki all high fived as they watched their close friends become the cutest couple ever!  
  



End file.
